Gone Fishing
by Smenzer
Summary: Luke and Vader go fishing! A short, funny story. COMPLETE!


Title: Gone Fishing

Author: Smenzer

Email: None

Rating: PG

Archive: Yes, please. If you want to put this on a web page please let me know.

Teaser: Luke and Vader go fishing!

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. They belong to George Lucas and Fox. This is just for fun.

Author's Note: This story is set on Endor sometime after "Return of the Jedi". Vader survived uninjured (he still has his previous injuries of course) the events in Palpatine's throne room and now he is living on Endor with Luke, Leia and Han.

"Here you go…" Han said with a crooked grin as he handed Darth Vader and Luke Skywalker fishing poles. "I thought you two might like to go fishing. I heard that's what a father normally does with a son… not that I ever had a father really. There's a nice little lake nearby. It's not too deep so I don't have to worry about you two desert boys drowning. Maybe you'll catch some fish for supper…"

With that, Han disappeared into the ewok-style house they were presently living in.

Luke stared at the long pole in his hand. "What kind of lightsaber is this?"

Vader tilted his black mask and stared at his fishing pole, loud breathing sounds coming from him. Finally the Dark Lord shrugged, admitting defeat. "I haven't the slightest idea. General Solo suggested we catch fish with them…"

Gripping the tip of the long, slender rod, Luke bent it slightly. "It doesn't look very strong…."

"And there is a sharp hook on the end of this string…" Vader pointed out.

"Well, let's try this fishing stuff…" Luke headed for the nearby lake, Vader trailing along behind. They reached the rowboat and crawled in. Soon they were drifting on the calm surface of the lake. Of course, neither Jedi had thought to bring bait as they didn't exactly understood how fishing was done.

Luke sat in the tiny boat facing his father, the fishing pole in his hands. "What are we supposed to do? Leia expects us to bring fish home and she'll be upset if we don't. She's getting tired of that ewok food…"

"The Temple did not teach fishing." Vader commented. "Nether did Palpatine."

"Well," Luke said as he experimentally swung the fishing pole around like a lightsaber. "Maybe if we use it like a lightsaber…"

He struck the water's surface with the rod several times, drenching both he and Vader.

"Luke! You're getting me all wet!" Vader complained. "What are you trying to do, short circuit my electronics? I need them to breath you know…"

"Oh!" Luke stopped hitting the water, his face red with embarrassment.

"I will catch the fish, Son." Vader replied with confidence. "I will Force-choke them."

"Can you do that?" Luke asked, wide-eyed.

"I don't see why not." Vader leaned slightly to one side of the boat and peered into the water. "I will need to find one first though."

Luke leaned over the other side and also gazed into the water. "I don't see anything…"

"Well, let us concentrate on calling a fish to us. Then I will Force-choke it." Vader smiled under his mask, quite pleased with his plan.

"But concentrate on a BIG fish! I'm hungry!" Luke added as he closed his eyes.

The Jedi and the Sith concentrated on a big fish surfacing near their rowboat. Luke liked fish with white flesh so he concentrated extra hard on it being white. Yes, a big white fish. The Jedi licked his lips as he imagined his sister cooking it for supper. Hmmm, yummy!

Weird music filled the air. It was repetitive in nature.

"What is that?" Vader asked as he peered around nervously.

Luke opened his eyes and tilted his head. "Oh, that's just the Ewoks pounding on stormtrooper helmets. They like to use them for drums."

"I do not like that melody." Vader stated as his black mask peered out over the water's surface. The water seemed dark and dangerous to the Sith Lord. "It is ominous and bodes ill. Let us go in to shore."

"But we didn't catch any fish!" Luke protested. "You said you were going to choke one for us!"

The water near the boat bubbled and turned to white froth.

A great white shark leaped out of the water, mouth agape.

Luke screamed.

Vader reacted instinctively and Force-choked the shark.

The two rowed to shore and used the Force to levitate the dead great white to their cabin.

"Don't think of such a large fish, Luke!" Vader scowled at his son. "You can't possibly be THAT hungry! You nearly got us killed!"

"But I didn't do anything!" Luke protested open mouthed. "I was doing what you said!"

The door to the cabin opened and Han stepped out. The smuggler nearly tripped over his own boots when he saw the great white shark. "Where the heck did you get THAT thing from?"

"We caught it in the lake." Luke said as he innocently held his fishing pole.

"And to think I went SWIMMING in there yesterday!" Han's face paled. "I'm never going swimming again!"

The End

(This is another story for Father's Day!)


End file.
